Labs and Duties
by klausality
Summary: He was a thirty two year old Biology teacher who had a bargain with a twenty eight year old English teacher concerning lab reports and cafeteria duty.


**Disclaimer**: SM owns Twilight.

.../

Edward Masen sat behind his desk, grading lab reports all the while pushing up his glasses which could never maintain the same position for more than a few seconds.

His hand paused as he read through a sentence. Afterwards, his brain took a moment to reread it. There was some mistake, but alas, grammar was not his forte so he placed the paper in Ms. Swan's pile.

The students sitting in front of him looked baffled as they attempted to answer the questions on the test. He didn't intentionally make the test challenging; he just assumed that these students would have the mental capacity to see the correlation between spinach leaf cells and cell membrane permeability when in boiling water. Don't these kids know that too much heat can kill cells, therefore causing the cell membrane to rupture? He would discover soon enough.

He glanced at the clock, and did a double check to qualify when the class would end. Clearing his throat, he wrote '5 minutes' on the board, a reminder as to how much time was left in the class.

The groans from the students were more than just audible. Edward winced from the sounds and made a mental not to not make the next test this difficult.

Soon after, the bell rang and some of the students piled the tests on his desk, while others just smacked the test on the table and gave him the stink eye while leaving the room. He clipped the tests together and pondered whether he should go visit Ms. Swan or just attempt to grade the aforementioned tests without getting angered.

Edward sat inside his office, still grading the labs when a knock on the door shook him from his grading trance.

"Come in!" he said as he instantly tidied up his desk.

"Ms. Swan, what a surprise, hello," he shifted his weight in between his legs, all the while fidgeting with his glasses.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. I have the pile you gave me graded," she said as she took out a folder from her tote bag. As she turned her torso, Edward saw a flash of a deep blue strap as the black silk of her shirt shifted.

He forced himself to see past her shoulder to the flyer behind her.

"Mr. Masen?" she asked, looking at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Sorry," he apologized while taking the folder, "thank you Ms. Swan, now hopefully, you'll be able to do these just as quickly," he said as he gave her the pile.

"Do you suppose you can help with seventh period today?" she asked innocently, the pale skin from her collarbone contrasting against her deep mahogany curls.

"Seventh is fine," Edward responded.

"I'll try to get these back to you before the end of the day," Bella smiled. "Just to be sure, cross your fingers!"

.../

Waiting for seventh period seemed like watching paint dry. Since Edward was giving tests to all his classes, all he did was grade more labs and some homework he had collected from the freshman classes. When he started to grade the first page of the homework packet, he was more than just disappointed. What was with these children? Why couldn't they put two and two together? The symbiotic theory was based on the process of endocytosis, not passive cell transport. And it was because of the cell membrane's ability to successfully wrap the item with a membrane itself!

If he graded any more of these tests, Edward would either have a stroke or fail everyone on the given test.

God, he needed to take a break.

During fifth period, he had locker room duty, so that was a nice distraction, although not quite literally. Sitting the office which provided more than just a decent view of the boys' locker room, Edward felt more than compelled to grade those disdainful labs and homework packets for fear of nostalgic memories of his high school days, which were not his glory days.

This was quite a quagmire he was in. He could either make himself suffer through grading inane pieces of work, or he could make himself suffer by watching high school jocks strip and whoop.

The former seemed quite appealing to the glasses wearing biology teacher.

Sighing, Edward brought his folder with him and began to grade through the pieces.

Within the third lab, he was about to rebuke his remiss students. It would immensely please him to see a paper bereft of any grammar of biology errors. But then again, grammar was Ms. Swan's area. The current paper was filled with exorbitant knowledge about the history of the cell, which was, quite frankly, irrelevant to the topic.

He took a deep breath.

Oh, how he counted on seventh period to cheer him up.

The other gym teachers stepped into the room and greeted Edward, who was about to leave the office. On the way back to his regular room, Edward pondered about ways that would ameliorate the students' ways of performing assignments.

He could make a commotion out of this and deduct points for just plain carelessness.

Edward spent sixth period anxiously awaiting seventh. When he wrote the five minute reminder, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Edward then excused himself to his office to check who the text was from.

**I'll see you in the teacher's lounge.**

If Edward were five years old, he would have giggled and laughed. But he wasn't. He was a thirty two year old Biology teacher who had a bargain with a twenty eight year old English teacher concerning lab reports and cafeteria duty.

Once the children finished piling the tests and with their groaning, Edward clipped the tests then ran out to the teacher's lounge in the cafeteria.

She was sitting at the edge of the table, with her pasta bowl, reading a book with her glasses on the edge of her nose. Edward smiled to himself and walked over to her table. He sat in front of her and cleared his throat.

"Hello," she smiled, closing her book with a note card as her bookmark.

"Hi. I have a couple more labs for you, but we can sit in the cafeteria now if you'd like," he suggested. Bella nodded in response then picked up her book and her bowl. They walked together to sit at the table in front of the cafeteria.

"Thanks for helping me with the cafeteria duty today," she said, blushing as she took out a red pen.

"Thank you for helping me grade the labs," Edward replied.

They both blushed as they sat next to each other in front of a group of teenaged raucous children. After the blushing incident, both continued to grade their respective projects.

.../

Next week, Edward handed back the labs to the students along with their tests.

"I was very disappointed with your tests. If you need any help going over your test, I will be after school Wednesday. You should all thank Ms. Swan. She was very lenient grading your grammar errors on the labs," he stated, handing them back out.

"It is very propitious that Ms. Swan pitied your grades as is," he started to reprimand them, "I expect nothing less than an 80% next time. I should not be seeing labs like these. Period."

"I will be offering an extra credit chance sometime next week, so hopefully that should bring you back up to the ballpark of your original grade."

.../

Much to Edward's chagrin, several people showed up after school. He knew he had stated that he would go over the labs, but he wasn't expecting a mass of kids, swarming his every step.

Unfortunately for him, a certain brown-eyed, brunette English teacher was aiding him go over labs when the said swarm came rushing in.

"Those noxious kids need something to do besides bother me," he muttered underneath his breath as he led everyone in the room.

Bella looked baffled as she saw how many students fought for every point and half. She would remember this as the next conversation starter between those awkward cafeteria sessions. He was such a nice person, but unfortunately, he didn't seem to relay that persona to kids, according to a girl who walked past Bella, mumbling, "God, he just needs to get laid."

Ms. Swan blushed a lovely red, which Edward seemed to notice from a far.

She oscillated between leaving Edward to attend to his students or just heading back. He was awful busy at the moment with all these students and whatnot.

She stood up, waving goodbye to Edward as she gathered her things. Edward called a tiny girl up to him, who, quite frankly, seemed flustered. He told her something, adjusting his glasses at the same time. She nodded and began to walk over to Ms. Swan.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Masen insists for you not to leave. Quite literally," she said in her mousy voice. Bella looked at the girl and she could feel the discomfort emanating from her.

"Alright, why don't you head back to the room?" she told her. The girl nodded her head stiffly and walked back to her original position, which was the first seat on the second row.

Bella walked back to the office, seating herself in Edward's seat. She imagined that she were Mr. Masen, being all harsh when grading the tests and labs. She pretend-sighed when she imitated Mr. Masen reading over a disappointing lab. He had sighed various times in the last cafeteria duty.

Inside, she thought it was adorable. Even though he set up this exterior of him hating his job, they both knew he was happy to share his passion with others. Whenever he harangued about how his students could not simply understand a topic, he was more than just passionate about it. He poured his heart and soul into teaching his students, and disappointment was not something he dealt with very well. It was probably because he had never felt disappointment since he was such a perfect man.

She spotted an extra pair of his glasses and she immediately cheered up. Placing them upon her nose, she crossed her legs and went back to some more Mr. Masen pretending.

One concept she could not understand was why, after all these years, they weren't on first name basis. This was her fifth year teaching, and his eighth. Surely this amount of time would be enough to get to know each other on first name basis. But, alas, he seemed to keep everyone out.

She released her hair form the constricting knot it was in, and shook her head. Noticing books on his side shelf, she picked one, knowing that the lab review session would take more than just a couple of minutes.

She opened the book, immersing herself as she usually did. She didn't even notice when he knocked on the door, alerting her to his arrival.

"Hi. Sorry, didn't mean to snatch one of your books," she blushed, then realized that she was still wearing his glasses, "or your glasses."

"I don't mind," he smiled, but it was strained.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing up with a concerned look on her face.

"I just… there are so many things…Isabella…I can call you Isabella, right?" he questioned, running a hand through his hair.

"Bella."

"Bella, I sincerely do not understand why or how these kids don't understand what I'm saying. It's not much besides stating facts," he verbalized, though extremely anguished.

"Maybe it's your way of saying it?" she offered a suggestion, but that did not aid the situation.

"I'm sure you're trying your hardest, Edward," she stood up next to him and held his hand. He looked flabbergasted, as if he couldn't believe that they were sharing physical contact.

She just looked so sweet, standing there, looking up at him, holding his hand. His hand moved against his will to touch her cheek, which was just as soft as he had predicted. He held her face between his hands, thumbs softly caressing her chin. He leaned into her as she closed her eyes.

When their lips finally touched, it was as if there was nothing else besides each other. Her hands traveled from his hand to his neck, while his hands worked their way to her waist, which was clouded by her jacket.

Everything froze, save their lips which were moving passionately against each other. She grasped at his neck, while he pulled her flush against him and she let out a breathy moan at the contact.

This was exactly the passion that she had been lacking.

Until this moment, of course.

They stopped and there was a little Eskimo kiss as their noses touched as they panted for air.

"Bella, I really like you."

She nodded and blushed a fierce shade of crimson. This provided Edward the opening he needed and he stuck his head in between her neck and collarbone, the source of her blush. He planted soft kisses, which caused her breathy moans.

She pulled him in, keeping him in place as he continued his ministrations all over her collarbone.

"Don't ever stop," she whispered, "please."

She led him to the chair she had been sitting on. He sat down on the chair as his knees collided with the seat, with her on top. He began to unbutton her cardigan, never stopping with his butterfly kisses along her collarbone. His mouth travelled up from her shoulder to her lips again, never releasing her skin. He unzipped her pencil skirt. She then settled herself back on his lap again.

She nipped at his bottom tongue, pleading for him to open and as he did, she snuck her hand down, palming the erection. He groaned against her mouth, pulling her closing, causing friction against them. She ran her hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off. Edward seemed to only stare at one thing, two things specifically.

She rolled her hips, causing more friction, thus eliciting another goal from Edward. He hands seemed to have travelled from her waist to her torso, palming her breasts.

"Pants," she muttered as he continued to please her with his hands. She pulled his trousers open as he lifted himself so she could pull them off.

"Oh, God," he muttered as she palmed his head underneath his briefs. He breathed against her skin, which only seemed to spur him on even further.

"Bella, stop," he said. She froze in his lap. Things had been going well.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wondering if it had been something she had done.

"Don't want to come like this," he said, struggling to put words together when her body was atop his. She smiled, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. His hands traveled to her bare back, making her shiver as he traveled up and down, finally resting on her bra strap. Fumbling for a bit, he successfully unlatched it and watched as her breasts spilled out, towards him.

His mouth went to the pink pert nipples. He began to kiss them repeatedly as he had done on her collarbone, a few minutes ago. He took one in and gently sucked and tugged on each, alternating with each breast.

"Edward," she breathed out, holding his head still. She felt encumbered by his mouth, not even beginning to imagine what he could do down there.

"I need you," he breathed as he pulled the strips of her silk panties down. She shivered as she felt him on her sex. He was so warm yet cold at the same time.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked him, hoping yes, for God's sake, yes. He nodded and pulled open his bottom drawer. The action caused her to quirk her eyebrow, but she chose to ignore it. Letting this moment go to waste would be a sin, a sin against the Gods of the Orgasm. She took the condom from his hands as he held it to her. Unraveling it out, she slipped it on him. He held her lips as he positioned over the head of cock, testing her boundaries. She eased in slowly, and he could tell that it had been a while since her last.

They both sat in silence, soaking up the pleasure that was each other. Feeling her on the outside and the inside could never even begin to compare to his fantasies. She was so much more, and it pleased him to infinity. She gently ground her hips, testing to see what was okay. As soon as she moved, he groaned. Giving him some time for adjustment, she tried to focus on the being that was Edward. He was so passionate on the inside, but he was just as passionate on the outside. Unfortunately, not everyone could realize what kind of a person he was. She stroked his cheek as she collided her lips with her.

He finally pushed into her and she raised herself, using his body as support. Each time she would lower herself, they both groaned from the contact. Though nothing could compare to the initial feeling, each time they both was in synchronization, as if they knew what the other needed. His hand moved to the point of contact, and he began to play with her hidden nub. The increased stimulation seemed to increase her whisper like moans.

He tensed up as he felt her muscles clench around him and release. His body went limp as he released, but she was still grinding herself against him. To finally bring herself release, she brought her hand down along with his and they both worked on her to bring her closer.

Then, finally, they both felt her suck in her breath as she sat still on top of him.

"That was … " she began to say, but there were no words in her vocabulary that even come close to describing how that had been.

"Magical," he whispered as she lay her head against his shoulder.

"It most definitely was," she yawned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Bella," he began, "you have to get off me."

"Not now," she sleepily stated, situating herself for slumber on him.

"You can sleep at my place," he carefully chose his words, hoping that she understood what he was implying.

"Can I?" she asked, sounding like a little girl with each passing minute.

"Of course," he smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "but I really have to dispose of this condom." He pointed to his limp dick.

She nodded, then got up to put her clothes back on. She had her clothes in a pile around her hand, but then she gasped, getting Edward's attention.

"Edward! The door was open!" she blushed, and it was then that he discovered that her blush did not begin at her collarbone.

.../


End file.
